1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel control device and a control device, and more particularly to a wheel control device and a control device with which an improvement in the braking force of a vehicle can be achieved, and reductions in vehicle stability during wheel driving can be suppressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antilock control exists as a conventional example of a technique for controlling a wheel to achieve an increase in the braking force thereof (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-HEI5-155325). According to this antilock control, the slip ratio of the wheel is controlled during vehicle braking to ensure that the wheel does not lock, and in so doing, a reduction in the braking force of the vehicle caused by an excessive brake operating force (brake pressure, for example) is prevented.
Techniques for suppressing decreases in vehicle stability during driving of the wheels also exist. An example of these techniques is known as traction control (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-HEI6-80047). According to this traction control, when the spin tendency of a drive wheel is large during vehicle driving, the driving torque of the drive wheel is reduced by the brake, and thus the slip ratio of the drive wheel is controlled. As a result, reductions in vehicle stability caused when the slip ratio of the drive wheel deviates from an appropriate range are suppressed.